The invention relates to a screw compressor comprising a screw compressor housing having a screw rotor housing, screw rotor bores arranged in the screw rotor housing, screw rotors arranged in the screw rotor bores and mounted in the screw rotor housing for rotation about rotational axes, a drive for the screw rotors, and a slider which is guided for displacement in a slider receptacle in the screw rotor housing and is, in areas, in adjacent relation to the screw rotors with end faces, for adjusting a volume ratio of the screw compressor and which, starting from an insertion space of the slider receptacle, extends in a direction towards the high-pressure outlet in a guide trough of the slider receptacle that is open towards the screw rotor bores and which is capable of being positioned in a first position and a second position, wherein the volume ratio of the screw compressor is greater in one of the positions than in the other of the positions.
Screw compressors of this type are known for example from DE 199 16 983 or DE 20 2008 013 702.
A problem with these known solutions is that they require a very large amount of space for installation.
Hence, the object underlying the invention is to improve a screw compressor of the generic kind such that it requires as small an installation space as possible for actuation of the slider.